


Feast For A King

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Gags, Incest, Lactation, Magic, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Panty Sniffing, Sibling Incest, Titfucking, Transformation, g!p Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elsa has taken a husband. Nobody has to know that that husband is actually her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast For A King

“Woah, Elsa, your boob is leaking.”

Elsa furrowed her brow. She pressed her open book against her chest, glaring at Anna who had insisted on once again interrupting her nightly reading. “ _Excuse_ me?”

She realized too late what Anna had meant. Looking down at herself when she felt something warm trickle down her chest, Elsa groaned. A wet patch was already forming on the soft linen of her nightgown, dark blue blooming over the nipple of her right breast.

“Oh, great,” Elsa complained, letting her book fall on her lap, “The baby already ate.” _There’s no helping it,_ the older woman thought. “Pardon me, I need to go to the washroom–”

“Waaait a second, Ice Queen-”

A hand gripped Elsa’s arm before she could get away. It was only then that Elsa noticed her husband’s - her _sister’s_ \- eyes growing dark, staring at the growing wet spot on her clothing.

“You’re not thinking about wasting all that milk, are you?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously to hide the stain. Stickiness was already spreading in a most uncomfortable way, and every minute spent trying to make sure their sheets didn’t get wet annoyed Elsa further.

“And what, pray tell, would you suggest?” she asked with a sigh, already shoving one leg over the edge of their bed, “Would you rather I leak this stuff all over our bedroom?”

_Our bedroom._

For some reason that phrase seemed to shift the atmosphere, warming the room and sinking a heavy weight onto Elsa’s chest.

Anna leered at her in a most mischievous way, and Elsa tilted her head, letting her arms fall down to her sides.

When Anna’s eyebrows waggled exaggeratedly, Elsa snorted. “You’re kidding.”

“Dear sister,” Anna said, doing a laughable job at shifting her expression from lewd to affronted, “Are you telling me you don’t want me to clean your mess up for you?”

Oh. So she was playing that game, was she? Elsa gave her a scathing look. “Seeing as I clean your messes up all the time, _dear sister_ ,” she said, “I do think it’s fair if you do the same for me.”

Elsa’s hands were already moving to tug the hem of her shirt up, but Anna placed her hands on them before she could do so. “Leave the nightgown on, darling.”

Elsa frowned at Anna’s purred suggestion. “I am _not_ going to ruin another nightdress-”

Any thoughts about salvaging her favourite, doubly-soft, just-the-right-shade-of-blue pajamas flew from her mind when Anna’s hot mouth lowered itself to the wet spot of her dress.

Elsa heard herself moan and giggle, wrapping her arms around her sister’s head as she pressed her chest closer towards the wet heat.

“You are so insatiable, you know that?”

“Mmmm-”

“Our daughter definitely inherited your appetite…” Elsa groaned when she felt pressure come from Anna’s mouth, stimulating the familiar sensation around her breast whenever she breastfed… But with every tickle and nip on her skin magnified tenfold.

“Fuck, Elsa,” Anna gasped, her hands pressing her sister closer, “You taste so good.”

It was probably the first time in Elsa’s life that she felt glad the younger woman barely had table manners when she was not mindful of her company. For even as Elsa fell writhing and breathless on the bed, she could hear all the wet sounds Anna’s greedy mouth made. Every slurp and suckle reached her ears, only grew wetter and hotter when Anna ripped the collar of her nightdress down, letting lips meet skin.

The flavour of saltiness and sweetness exploded in Anna’s mouth.

Their bodies pressed together as Anna settled between Elsa’s legs, drawing her sister closer with a strong grip on Elsa’s hips and tugging up the hem of her nightdress to her thighs.

The tip of Anna’s tongue traced the sweat beading across Elsa’s collarbone.

“H-had your fill?” Elsa teased, caressing Anna’s neck and tugging on her fiery red hair.

“Still starving…” Elsa wrapped her long, pale legs around Anna’s middle in response to her breathless claim, grinding their hips against one another.

Elsa’s face flush red at the pressure, but a grin threatened to overtake her lips at the thought of dirtying herself for her sister. “Fuck me.”

Anna chuckled, but Elsa did not miss the needy growl in her throat. “Now who’s being greedy?” The younger woman took her time drinking up the sight of Elsa laid out before her, lips quirking in that familiar way that her male self would do before he revelled in teasing her wife endlessly.

In the bedroom, there was really very little difference between Anna her sister, and ‘Anders’ her husband. Outside of it, Anders was king consort, father to Elsa’s children, head of Arendelle’s military, veritable recluse, and inexplicably avoidant of Elsa’s sister. When it came to cuddling up to her wife in bed, however, Anna was Anna, in either form.

“You’re the one who kept telling me about all those silly fine dining etiquette rules, right?” Anna asked, a finger flicking Elsa’s nipple with her thumb. Elsa gasped, biting her lower lip, her chest raising from the mattress. Anna’s touch was so electric, and her heady blue gaze made Elsa shiver.

The promise of Anna’s mouth on her skin and hands roving her body fired Elsa’s nerves, setting them alight with a fervid heat.

“When you’re about to devour something special…” Anna whispered, teasing her breath along her older sister’s arched neck, “You need to draw the taste out… Right?” Another flick of her thumb sent the nipple straining, pert and erect, a new dollop of white and sticky liquid trickling down the curve of her breast.

Anna kissed the swollen curve, beckoning a frustrated groan from Elsa’s lips. The way her legs dug against Anna’s hips was merely evidence of Elsa’s sweet sweet torture.

Anna’s teeth sampled the suppleness of her flesh next, drawing out mewls and whimpers, husky moans and strangled curses under Anna’s torturous mouth. “You said I should savour it-”

Lips pressing a hard kiss near the side of Elsa’s dark nipple, Anna’s tongue darted out to capture the milk which gushed forth.

“Roll it on my tongue?” And Anna did just what she said. Rolling the soft nub between her teeth, she latched her mouth on the firm mound and suckled, sighing at the taste of Elsa’s milk.

“Please.” Elsa whined, pushing her hips up against Anna’s in a silent plea for release.

“Please, what?” Anna grinned wickedly when she caught Elsa’s stray hand trying to snake its way between her quivering legs. She pinned the older woman’s wrist above her head. “Please–?”

“My King, my sire, my sister, and everything I know you are but I can’t think of at the moment–” Elsa opened her eyes and, in an act of defiance, took Anna’s lower lip between her teeth and tugged. “Fuck me.”

“Didn’t know momma knew such crude words.”

“Daddy’s going to hear a lot more if I don’t feel her inside me soon.”

“Inside what? ” Anna teased, biting down Elsa’s shoulder, “Gotta be a bit more specific than that, Ice Queen.”

“How’s this for specific?” Grabbing the back of Anna’s head by her hair, she forced her head up and met teal eyes with her furious, lustful gaze. “I want your cock, fingers, or tongue in my cunt, _right now._ ”

“So forceful,” Anna said, her husky laugh sending heat down Elsa’s gut, feeling it swell low in her belly and between her legs. Licking the sting from her lower lip, Anna forcefully pressed her hand over Elsa’s mound. She felt flimsy material come between her and the wetness building from her down there.

And oh what delicious noises her wife made when Anna _squeezed_ , fingers teasing the crease which molded above slit of her pussy perfectly.

“You know you need to get punished for that, don’t you, my Queen?”

“Don’t you _dare-_ -” Another tortured whimper was ripped out of her throat under the playful ministrations of a warm finger which tugged her underwear aside, just to tease her engorged clit briefly.

Elsa didn’t know which was up or down anymore; she felt as if her world turned itself either upside down or inside out, color swirling behind her eyelids as a hot mouth began to suckle her breast again.

Another flick on her clit felt more intense. Jolting a surge of pleasure in her body which seemed to jumpstart her heart and force it to pump in erratic heartbeats. The sensations were tortuous, and seemed to linger under her skin, writhing and hot as she herself felt, coaxing cries from her which grew louder and more distressed when the pleasure felt almost painful.

Upon every fleeting brush of her husband’s lithe finger around the slick curve of her center, Elsa mewled and pushed her hips up, legs falling from Anna’s sides as the queen spread them apart, as wide as she could, opening up and offering herself to Anna like a sacrificial altar. What a dirty image her body, her noises, wet and desperate, conveyed.

Anna left one last lick over her right breast, smirking, leaning forward and kissing the expanse of her neck. And when she reached Elsa’s ear, she whispered: “Sssshh…”

Another teasing flick. God, Elsa’s body, her stomach, her gushing cunt were aflame.

“Our son might hear.”

But as soon as she could feel the burning pull reach its apex in her nether regions, Anna pulled her hand and her body away, leaving Elsa feeling empty, cold, and incomplete.

“Take your clothes off.”

The command was expected, but it still made Elsa’s body shudder with excitement.

“Slowly.”

Anna sat back on her knees, raising her brows expectantly, her eyes roving all over Elsa’s dishevelled appearance.

It took all of her will to not shy away from Anna’s piercing gaze. Elsa tugged the flimsy straps of her nightgown down one pale shoulder, not letting her eyes away from Anna’s. One of the straps was already undone from their harried activities earlier, and her breasts were glistening with Anna’s saliva as she pulled the clothing further down, Anna’s eyes drinking in every new expanse of skin exposed, white as snow and flushed red like a embers of fire. Elsa placed her discarded nightgown next to her leg, tugging down her underwear next.

The tip of Anna’s tongue teased the edge of her lip at the sight of blonde curls. She could smell Elsa from here. Soon, Elsa’s panties also discarded off to the side of their bed, and Elsa’s face, red as it was from a blush which reached down her shoulders, mirrored Anna’s.

Hungry. Wanting.

No words were said. Just a silent invitation –

_Use my body however you wish._

Anna decided to take Elsa up on her offer.

She grabbed the flimsy nightgown and stretched and twisted it. Whatever qualm Elsa had was silenced when Anna tied it over her eyes.

In the company of darkness, all Elsa could do was feel.

She was alone under the mercy of every possible sensory stimulation surrounding her -

The sound of Anna’s harsh breaths coming ever closer. The sensation of the bed rubbing against her bare skin. Elsa doubled over when she felt Anna dip her finger in her pussy, curling it inside her and then pulling away. She had to catch her breath, wanton noises filling their room. Anna’s fingers - now wet with her desire - trailed a line up Elsa’s skin, around her breast, and squeezing her there, letting some of her milk gush forth.

Elsa squeaked, a most unbecoming noise for a queen, and before she could decipher what her sister had in mind, she felt the same fingers which had earlier played with her loins press itself against her parted lips. They teased her there, swiping over the plush rim, before pushing it forth and letting her have a taste.

Elsa suckled at Anna’s fingers with a moan, tongue rolling over the digits. The mixed flavor was her saltiness and sweetness mixed together, and made her body flare and her legs open as if trying to invite Anna inside her – deeper and deeper, until both of them were so lost in each other there was no concept of divide between their two bodies.

Anna removed her fingers away from Elsa’s mouth. Elsa heard the rustling of clothing, their bed dipping as Anna began to move closer. A smell overcame her senses from a piece of cloth being teased under her nose. With a deep exhale, Elsa realized she could smell herself from her wet underwear Anna had so graciously retrieved.

“That’s exactly how much you want me.” Anna said, sounding amused, “God, it’s so wet.” She pushed the soft cloth between her lips, forcing it inside her mouth.

The fabric rasped against Elsa’s tongue, and the musky flavor of her own arousal burst in her senses.

“You don’t even need to speak. I’ll just let your body speak for me.”

Kisses.

Soft, hard, closed, and open mouthed against Elsa’s flesh.

Elsa could feel Anna’s lips flutter up to her collarbone, up her neck; her ragged breath in between the space near her cheek and ear –

“You are so beautiful,” Anna said, her hands pressing against the small of her back.

Lips dragged across her shoulder, showing her tenderness before her inevitable punishment.

“I love you.”

Elsa, unable to speak, pressed her head against the curve of Anna’s neck intimately.

“On your knees.”

She felt the bed shift again, and she did as she was told.

Anna’s hands were all over her in seconds. Squeezing her breasts together, scratching her nails down the expanse of her stomach, entering her and stroking her in her pussy before pulling out again and letting her whine for more. She felt like a commodity being watched and tested.

Elsa felt the clothing in her mouth being pulled away, but she knew not to question Anna this time. Her curiosity was answered when her sister pulled her head down until she was on all fours and she felt her hands grip the back of her head.

“Suck.”

She felt the tip of Anna’s cock press against her lips and hungrily she took the pulsing hardness in her mouth. She must have transformed after covering Elsa’s eyes. Elsa heard Anna’s breath hitch, and felt the quiver of her hips when Elsa took more of her cock inside her mouth, hands gripping her sides in an attempt to keep the other woman from bucking forward. She rested her tongue flat around the head of her penis, taking the chance to lick her from base to tip. She slid a hand down the length of it, feeling it slick under her palms, before taking Anna in her mouth once more, hot and suckling.

“Fuck, Elsa…”

The older woman replied with a wanton moan. She began to bob her head up and down, a hand stroking Anna for where her mouth could not reach and making the dirtiest noises, unabashed at letting Anna hear her tongue and lips kissing down the length of her penis.

The painful grip on her hair only spurred her on.

She heard Anna bite out a strangled curse and moan, yanking her hair and making her release Anna’s cock with a lewd _pop_. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna above her loins, tongue darting around her bellybutton, her chest heaving. “What does my King want from her Queen?”

“I want her to fuck herself on my cock,” came Anna’s whisper, trembling and low as she growled. To Elsa’s relief, and disappointment, Anna pulled the cloth from over her eyes.

Elsa, blinking, looked up and caught Anna’s face taking in her dishevelled appearance.

Anna herself looked a little past her limit.

She could see that now her sister was naked, her lower half changed so that her curved length strained between her legs, weeping and wet from her mouth. She give her cock one last lick, and kissed the tip. Dragging her lips up Anna’s bare chest and then capturing her own mouth in a searing kiss, their breaths hitched. Elsa pushed her down the soft bed gently, her hands on her chest, thumb grazing a pert the nipple. Elsa straddled her hips, letting Anna’s cock brush and tease the space between her legs. Opening her eyes, she stared down at Anna’s hungry look.

For Elsa truly did look lovely with her lips red, hair flowing down a messy cascade over her shoulders and looking at her with an equal hunger.

Elsa kissed her, pressing their bosoms together.

“I love you too.” Elsa sat up and combed her hair away from her face, letting pale blonde hair fall over her shoulder blades, curling down below her back. Her eyes never leaving Anna’s, she took her cock in one hand and lifted her hips and oh so slowly lowered herself upon it, her eyes pleading and her bottom lip between her teeth.

Anna’s length entered her, filled her. Squeezing her hot inner walls around the intrusion, Elsa took a moment to savour every twitch and every inch that she could feel within herself before rolling her hips, letting Anna’s cock slip out slightly -

And with a jerk of her hips, and the sound of skin against skin, Elsa allowed her deep inside again. She continued to ride Anna’s dick with a feverish fervor, breasts bouncing upon every downwards thrust. Elsa arched her body forward, gripping, letting out another soft cry when she began to play with her nipples, squeezing them between two fingers. Her legs tensed when she began to fuck herself faster in her sister’s cock, the bed bouncing, creaking, the two women answering each other’s moans.

Anna’s hands managed to grip Elsa’s hips, and she dug the back of her head against the mattress, meeting Elsa’s hips with an upwards thrust.

She was so close…

It took all of Anna’s willpower to pull herself away, and she did so with a groaning gasp, but she reminded herself that she couldn’t finish inside Elsa.

“Sorry – so _close_ …”

Elsa didn’t say anything, her eyes dark but inviting. She pulled Anna’s hand away from her cock, leaning forward and giving it another long lick. With a smirk, Elsa kissed up her stomach, their eyes meeting.

Then Anna could feel the shadow of her breasts above her cock, and for a minute her mind blanked out at what her sister was implying.

“I’ll take care of you.” Elsa said, gripping the sides of her bosoms and squeezing them together – around the base of her penis. With milk still trickling out of her, Elsa began to rub the length of her cock between her breasts, allowing the juices to cover her skin. Every time the head of Anna’s penis peeked between the valley of her breasts, Elsa’s tongue would dart out and lick, kiss, and suckle.

“Fuck… _Elsa_ …”

Anna’s breath hitched, her hands fishing the bed sheets, and with a soft cry, still mindful of their son who could - at any moment - see his parents making love, a white light blinded her.

Anna’s orgasm rocked her hips up erratically, fucking Elsa’s breasts until she came, covering her sister’s face and breasts with her seed.

“That… was so fucking hot.” Anna said, still trying to catch her breath

Elsa chuckled, collecting semen off her cheek and taking it in her mouth with a moan. She wrapped red lips over the head of her cock, cleaning cum from Anna’s skin. Pulling Elsa up, Anna returned the favor in kind, kissing Elsa’s mouth, licking her cum which dotted the pale landscape of her wife’s flesh. She trailed her mouth to Elsa’s breast, giving one last suckle before moving ever downward. And after what felt like an eternity -

Anna surrounded Elsa’s clit with her hot mouth. Stretching Elsa’s puffy labia open and kissing the nub, Anna felt Elsa’s juices trickle down her chin as her mouth went lower and lower and she drank as much of it as she could.

It was Elsa’s turn to moan and thrust now, throwing her head back when Anna licked around the circle of her opening, entering the older woman with her to tongue. Anna’s fingers soon replaced it, massaging Elsa’s quivering insides, which seemed to wink and grasp and further pull her in.

Anna heard Elsa whimper and sob, and more of her essence gushed forth in one lewd squirt. She began to earnestly fuck Elsa with her fingers then, tongue rolling around her nub before taking it in her lips and sucking. Elsa pushed her mound further against Anna’s mouth and hand, wet slapping from her glistening palm filling the air once more.

“Anna… _Anna_ …”

Anna breathed through her nose sharply and growled between Elsa’s legs. The feral noise caused Elsa’s legs to tighten around her sister’s head, and with the building pleasure bursting forth, felt her mind go blank and her body shudder from an overload of sensation. She couldn’t help but cry out, before cutting the noise with a choke, her legs were straining, digging against the mattress, fingers buried inside Anna’s red hair, and with a telling moan fell back against their bed, with Anna’s sated body falling next to her.

It took a while for their minds to begin working again.

“That,” Anna breathed out, “was awesome.”

“Mmmhmm.” Elsa purred, throwing an arm around Anna’s midsection. She huddled close against the redhead. Anna smiled and wrapped an arm around Elsa as well, teeth nipping her neck.

“It’s a miracle we didn’t wake the baby, or Al. I think all of Arendelle heard you when you came.”

“Speak for yourself.” Elsa chuckled, too lazy to think of a proper response.

“We never did that before.”

“Hhmhm.”

“Where did you learn to do that?” Anna asked, laughing against Elsa’s neck. She hugged the other woman close, sighing contentedly like a big cat.

“I don’t know,” Elsa said, after a thought, “I just put two and two together.”

Anna slapped Elsa’s arm, her shoulders shaking from her stifled laughter, “Smartass.”

Giving a haughty sniff, Elsa sneered and looked down her nose at Anna, who cackled at the arrogant expression. “That’s Your Royal Smartass to you, sirrah.”

“Of course Your Majesty,” Anna rumbled, tickling Elsa’s sides and delighting in her squirm, relishing the feeling of Elsa’s naked body wriggling against hers. Her disgruntled sigh made Elsa still and grasp Anna’s wrists, looking at her husband with concern.

“What’s wrong, darling?” she asked, planting gentle kisses over Anna’s face. Anna couldn’t help but smile, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Elsa’s soft lips tickling across her cheeks.

“Princess Anna is going to have to go on an expedition tomorrow,” Anna replied, less sorrowful and more annoyed. “King Anders has a week-long summit to attend, and he can’t skip out on it.” Elsa cooed her condolences, slipping a hand down Anna’s arm and massaging Anna’s hip.

“Well then,” Elsa began, the mischievous note in her voice making Anna’s eyes snap open. “I should take this time to ravage Princess Anna’s body to make up for the next week, shouldn’t I? Not that I don’t love my husband’s cock,” she purred, trailing down to the juncture between Anna’s legs, “but I will so miss my sister’s sweet pussy.”

Anna might have replied, but any words she could think of were snatched away with a desperate moan.


End file.
